


[Podfic] Sunday Kind of Love

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Sunday Kind of Love" by Signe_chan.Author's summary: What Puck and Kurt have is only sex, isn't it?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Sunday Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunday kind of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258473) by [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan). 



**This is a podfic of "Sunday Kind of Love" by Signe_chan.**

**Author summary:** What Puck and Kurt have is only sex, isn't it?

 **Fandom:** Glee

 **Pairing(s):** Kurt Hummel / Noah Puckerman

Original Fiction by: [Signe_chan on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/psueds/Signe_chan)

**  
Podfic Reader:** [Elle_dubs on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril_o/psueds/Elle_dubs)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was made for Voiceteam 2020 Podfic But Make It About Musicals.
> 
> Thanks to Signe_chan.
> 
> Intro / outro music is "Lost Shoe" by Blue Dot Sessions.
> 
> Sound effects from zapsplat.com.


End file.
